The Devil Inside
by SpunkMonkii
Summary: some secrets, you just can't hide,from the ones you love. Zack and Heather learn this as they go through torment from Kane and the Miz
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

_**The Devil Inside Pt. 1**_

"So when are you going to tell Ryder the news?" CM Punk asked with a smirk. It was the same smirk he gave the Anaconda Vice, or the Go to Sleep on the other superstars. "I don't know. I'm kind of scared." I said shrugging my shoulders. Randy shook his head, "You should know. This is pretty big news. It'll change Ryder's life as he knows it." His usual viper smirk was gone. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Why do you guys care so much?" Punk rolled his eyes, "Because, Ryder is our friend." Randy nodded in agreement, standing up. I sighed and watched him saunter towards the locker room door. He stopped at the doorway and said, "I'm really starting to hate these continuous matches that I have with Barrette." I laughed and replied," At least you have more practice on your RKO." He turned around and glared at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked crossing his arms. I shrugged and laughed, motioning for him to leave the room. He pointed a finger at me and said, "We're not done with this just yet." And in a flash, The Viper was gone. Punk looked at me, "Heather, Zack is almost done with his match. Tell him tonight." I thought about it, and before I could respond, I heard Zack's song. Punk got up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I looked up at him and said, "You know your lip ring is pretty cold." He shrugged and laughed. "Well you could warm it up for me." I laughed and shook my head.

He shrugged, and in walked Zack Ryder. "Dude, I just totally beasted that match against Ziggler!" I got up and ran to hug him. He looked at me and smiled. "Happy to see the United States Champ?" I nodded, feeling my face turn red. He hugged me and whispered, "I'm happy to see you too." Punk cleared his throat. Ryder looked at him and smiled, "The fellow broski is always welcome into a hug." Punk shook his head while saying, "Sorry this broski has gotta goski." He walked out of the locker room, leaving me and Zack alone. Zack looked at me and shrugged, "I don't have anything better to do tonight. How about we just go out and celebrate?" I smiled, and nodded while walking over to one of the benches to grab my purse. That was when I heard the old hags voice. "Excuse me!" I turned around and in stormed Vickie Guererro. Her short black hair styled how it was always styled, and her outfit, no different than any other night. She always dressed as if she were back in high school. It just made her look like she worked on the corner. Behind her came Dolph Ziggler, his fake blonde hair greased back like it always was, and right behind him was the guy who followed him around like a lost puppy, The all American American, Jack Swagger.

I really just wanted to get out of there. I wanted my alone time with Ryder. "What do you three want?" I asked venom leaking into my voice. Ziggler turned his cold eyes on me. "Not talking to Ryder's fuck of the week." Swagger said coldly, before Dolph could reply. Zack's smile disappeared, as he slowly marched up to The All American American's face. "Back of my girl or else, you'll see the broski boot, just like your friend, show off, did." I looked over at Ziggler's face and I could just barely see Ryder's boot print on it. Ziggler pushed Zack out of Swagger's face and said, "You can't stay Champion for long. You and your two dollar tramp get out of here." Before I could even say one word to Zack about listening, Punk ran in, apparently hearing the whole conversation, and picked Swagger up, and did his signature move, the Go to sleep. Zack sucker punched Ziggles. Vicky starter screeching, "Excuse me," over and over again. Finally I got tired of hearing her voice and I looked over at her. "Yo, Grandma, You're excused. Now take your trash out of here!" She gasped, pretending to be offended by what I said, and finally that whole group left the room. Zack looked at me and asked, "You ok darling?" I nodded thinking of the way punk gave Swagger the Go To Sleep. He looked pretty sexy. Ryder gave a half-hearted smile. "Guess that's the cost of being a female friend." I nodded and looked at Punk; he still seemed pretty pissed off. "Hey Phillip, you ok over there?" Punk snapped out of his daze and smiled. "Of course I am... now. I gave Swagger a piece of my mind." Me and Ryder started laughing until we saw John Laurinitis. "Well if it isn't the most boring, unspontaneous, most predictable man of WWE." Punk said crossing his tattooed arms. "Punk, I saw what you and Ryder just did and to show you that I am spontaneous, next Monday on RAW, you and Zack Ryder will tag team against Swagger, and Ziggler." Zack looked at Punk, then at Laurinitis. "Works for me bro, I think I need to teach Show off, a lesson for hatin on my girl."

It finally hit me, that was the second time that Zack called me his girl. Did he know something I didn't know. I mean me and Zack are just good friends. Did he wanted to make it more? Punk rolled his eyes and replied, "Fine. Next week a tag team match will take place. Now can you leave? You're depressing the room." John nodded and after a minute of looking me over, walked away. "God do I hate that man with a passion." Punk said slamming the locker room door closed. "Hey Zack, still want to go out and celebrate your win?" I asked with a smile. Ryder looked at me with his smile and said, "You know it!" Punk shook his head, and said, "Well Ryder, if you're going to go out tonight with her, don't you think you need to put on some pants?" Ryder looked down and smiled. He excused himself from the room, and left me and Punk alone. I sat back down on one of the chairs, and Punk came and sat next to me. I looked at him, and saw that he was staring at me. "Yes, Phillip Brooks?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He laughed and said, "Please, call me Punk." I shrugged and said, "Ok, CM Punk, what do you want?" He smiled and replied, "Just came to bug you about my cold lip ring." I rolled my eyes. "Sorry this girl," I pointed to myself ", not gonna do it." He shrugged and said, "I know , just felt like messing with you." I sighed, and made a mental note, to get Punk back. The locker room door opened, and I saw the sweaty and muscular body of The Viper. "Oh, your back? Figured I'd be gone before you were done." I said acting surprised. He glared at me and with his Viper smirk said, "No, didn't feel like torturing Wade, which reminds me... What is wrong with my RKO?" I shook my head and replied, "Oh nothing really. Just figured I'd see if I would get inside your head. Randy kept that Viper Smirk as he slowly made his way towards me. "Don't think about it Randall!" I said getting nervous. He kept slinking towards me, ignoring my warning. I looked over at Punk, who seemed more interested in his wrist tape, than me. When I looked Back at Randy, his green eyes were in my face. He put his arm around my neck, and I closed my eyes waiting for the RKO to connect. Then I heard Ryder's voice singing loudly and off key his theme song, "Oh Radio." I opened my eyes and saw him walk in the locker room, wearing a pair of dark blue Wranglers. I never realized that Zack would wear Wranglers. Then I remembered, Randy's arm was still around my neck. He was going to give me the RKO, for picking on him. "Hey Orton, arm off my girl." There it was again. Ryder called me his girl again! A smile crossed my face. I was Ryder's girl, or at least that is what it was seeming like. Randy's, tan muscular arm moved from around my neck to across his chest. "What if I didn't want to?" He asked testing Ryder. Zack shrugged, "I don't know man. Maybe you wouldn't become broski of the week or something like that." Randy chuckled and shook his head. "Ryder, you're a trip." I then remembered the other person in the room, who didn't seem to care that I was going to get RKO'd. I turned around and stomped over towards Punk. "Yes?" He said with a smirk on his face. I punched him as hard as I could in the arm. " Why didn't you help me?" I asked frowning. Punk rubbed his arm and replied, "Well, A) You're the one who doubted his RKO. and B) I knew Randy wasn't going to hurt you." Randy grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me towards Zack. "You kids get out of here, and go have fun." He waved us out of the room, but before we left, we heard Punk add on, "Party Safe, not Party Hard." Zack looked at me and replied, "Ok, we won't party hard... we'll just go someplace quiet and all...maybe a church." I hit him in the arm and took his orange broski sunglasses. I fist pumped the air, while saying, "WOO WOO WOO." Ryder looked at me with a smile and nodded his head, "You know it!" We walked out of the arena, with the camera men following us. I prayed my sister wasn't watching RAW... "So Ryder, where we going?" I asked when we got into his car. He shrugged and said, "No clue, but we're going to have fun... not at a church though." I nodded in agreement. "How can Punk do it? Be straightedge like that?" Ryder asked me while turning on his car. I shrugged, "Its a lifestyle. Punk does good for his body. I wish I could be like punk at times. He's a great role model for younger kids though, no drinking, no smoking, and no doing drugs..." Zack nodded and turned on his radio. "One of my favorite songs!" It was Never Say Never by Justin Beiber. We both sang along and off key, just enjoying the company of each other. I always had a good time, hanging with Zack. He was just as funny and as charming off camera as he was on camera. I've known him for three weeks, but I don't know how my news will affect us. We pulled into an A&W Restaurant. "Wow! I haven't been to one of these in ages!" I exclaimed, almost jumping out of the camaro. Ryder smiled and got out, walked around and opened my car door. "Well let's go in and celebrate shall we?" He asked as we started walking in the diner. It was slow, and quiet, just the way I liked places to be when I gave some news. Ryder walked up to the cashier, she smiled and said, "Welcome to A&W, what can I get for you?" Ryder looked up at the neon signs and said, "Just two Root Beer Floats." She nodded and punched that into the cash register. "That is $10.25" Ryder nodded and pulled out his card. She took one look at it, then at him, and examined him more closely. "I hate to ask this, but are you... Zack Ryder, THE Zack Ryder?" Zack looked up at her and nodded. "Why yes I am." She squealed and said, "It's on the house." He looked at me disgusted. I wondered what changed his mood. We took our seats in a booth in the back. "Are you ok Zack?" I asked curious what changed his mood. He shook his head, "Heather, I like things that are free, just like any other man. What I don't like is being treated like I'm better than anyone else who comes in here. Wrestling is a job, and I just happen to get lucky and be on TV every Monday night. Why does that give me better treatment than anyone else?" I shrugged, understanding what was bothering him. Zack hated being treated like he was better than anyone else. He wanted to be normal. " Hey Zack, I need to talk to you about something important." I said, my voice shaking a little bit. I could feel the butterflies growing in my stomach. Zack arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, what's that?" I bit my lip, "Well Zack, this is really kind of hard to say. But I am going to say it because its imp-" Then the cashier came up with our two frozen mugs. "Here you go Mr. Ryder." She said with a smile. Zack smiled back and said, "Please, just call me Zack, and thanks for our drinks." She giggled and walked away. I took a sup of the cold Float, all the courage I had earlier vanished instantly. Then my phone went off, Randy's theme playing loud. "Who is that?" Ruder asked me. I looked down at my phone and replied, "My sister. Sorry for not turning off my phone." Zach shrugged like it was no big deal. I hit ignore and turned off my phone. Zack knew I kept me hanging out with him, Punk, and Randy a secret. I didn't want her to know just yet.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked changing the subject. I shrugged and took another sip of my float. "Sorry, I don't remember. Tell you when I do." I said lying to the Long Island Superstar. Zack nodded and looked down at his float. "It's ok, just tell me when your remember." I nodded and took another sip. Ryder's brown eyes were focused back on me. I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. "Take a picture Ryder, it lasts much longer." I said sarcastically. He laughed and then whispered, "I would, but I like the real thing more." I looked straight into his brown eyes, and I thought I could feel something between us. "Heather, you know, I really enjoy hanging out with you. You're a pretty sick person. Sick in a good way of course. I was just wondering if yo-" He was interrupted by the same cashier. That girl was seriously getting on my nerves. "Zack, I'm a really huge fan of yours, and I was wondering, if you could take a picture with me and then give me an autograph." Zack nodded our moment broken. He reached for the napkin and started signing it, "Who do I make this out to?" She gave a huge smile and said, "Aubrey!" He nodded and continued signing away. "To Aubrey," He started out loud ", From the United States Champion, and the Internet Champion, Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder. P.S. Take care, and spike your hair." She smiled and handed me a camera, "Would you mind taking our picture?" I nodded and looked at her, I could feel her jealousy and hatred towards me, only because I was hanging out with Ryder. I took the camera and snapped the picture. She took her camera back, and walked away. "You enjoy signing long autographs don't you?" I asked with a smile. Zack shrugged, and said, "Yeah sure. It's fun. I get to write United States Champion. I still don't believe it man." I smiled, and said, "Well you better believe it. Because you are the United States Champion! By the way, what were you going to say to me?" He smiled, and replied, while standing up, "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later." I nodded, "Hey I hate to do this, but I have to go home now." He nodded, and said, "I figured it was time for us to say goodnight." I sighed and gave a long sad nod. He shrugged, trying not to let it seem like it bothered him. "See you tomorrow?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, as we walked out of the restaurant, and got back into his car. We rode home in silence. Neither of us wanting to listen to music, or talk. He pulled into my driveway and looked at me. "See you tomorrow darling." I smiled and gave him a kiss. When I realized what I did, I turned really red, and started stuttering. Zack sat there stunned. Before he realized what happened, I got out of the camaro, told him goodnight, and ran into the house, my heart beating faster than ever. I did not believe I just did that. I Just kissed Zack Ryder.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes happen to everyone

Chapter 2:

"Hey sister." My sister said giving me a hug, as I slowly made my way to our bedroom. I smiled and hugged her back, pretending like nothing ever happened. "So how was your night?" She asked still by my side. I shrugged, grabbing some clothes, "Ok I guess. Just same old same old." Still following me she said, "You missed a pretty interesting RAW, tonight." I turned and faced her. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?" She nodded and said, "Zack was caught leaving the arena with a girl." I wondered if she suspected anything. "Ryder just has a new girl every week." I said turning back around and walking into the bathroom. She followed and said, "true well go relax, and we can watch it together later." I shook my head and as I ran the water, I said, "Sorry all I want to do is relax, and go to sleep." I was afraid If I stayed up any longer, I would tell her the truth. She frowned, "ok, but I'm telling you it's a great show! Ryder beat Ziggles, and Orton beat Barrette." I nodded and she walked out of the bathroom. I pulled out my phone, and saw that I had two text messages, after I turned it back on. One was from Punk, "Did you tell Zack yet?" I responded with a quick no, and saw that Zack was the other one who texted, "We need to talk." I replied with an ok, and put my phone on the counter, and got into the warm water. I closed my eyes remembering everything that happened earlier that night. It still felt like a dream, hanging out with my two favorite WWE Superstars. Thanks to my best friend Scott, he made it all possible to meet CM Punk, and through Punk I met Ryder and Orton. Ever since then we've been like Best friends, and hanging out. "Heather?" Becky knocked on the bathroom door, while opening it. She walked in and sat on the toilet, just to talk, like we always did. My phone went off with Punk's theme, and she reached for it. "Don't touch my phone!" I yelled, she put her hands up. "Damn so touchy!" I shrugged and looked at her. "You know these past weeks you've been pretty touchy about your phone." I frowned, "Sorry, I've just been really exhausted lately.: She nodded, "How about tomorrow me and you go shopping?" I shook my head, remembering my plans with Ryder. "Sorry , I've already got plans for tomorrow...blind date." She nodded and with a frown said, "Oh, fun. Well have fun tomorrow." I nodded and she got out of the bathroom, so I could get out and get dressed. Then my phone went off again with Ryder's theme, After I got dressed, I checked both Punk's and Ryder's messages. "Coward." Punk's said, and Ryder's said, " See you tomorrow Heather, and don't forget to watch Z! True Long Island Story." I left the bathroom, and turned on my computer. When It finished loading, I pulled up my browser, and typed in YouTube. Finally after the page loaded, I typed in Z! True Long Island Story. I clicked on his new video.

After the intro Zack usually does, He showed the broski of the week who was one of the guys I followed on twitter, his name was Zack Kinnaley. I smiled making a mental note to tell him congrats. Then Zack went into his match with Ziggler, and how Ziggles was being a sore loser trying to hate on one of his friends. I shook my head and laughed. Zack was silly on his web show. "So there's this girl..." He started giving a soft smile. "Yeah that's right, this broski is doing some serious crushing." I felt my face turning a light red. "But more about that later." He said with a laugh. I heard Becky walking in our room, saying, " Man, Randy just tweeted that his friend said that he could improve his RKO." She looked at me and said, "His friend is so wrong. His RKO is perfect." Then she realized I was on the computer, watching Zack's web show. "Bitch! Why are you watching the show without me?" I shrugged and nodded, "So the tweet of the week... my twitter name popped up on the video. It was a tweet I recently did," #areyouseriousbro I was left at the house all alone. Time to party like ZackRyder does in the LI." I laughed, and wanted to kill him for putting me up on twitter. I looked down at my phone as it went off again. I noticed that it was CM Punk, "Goodnight Heather, see you soon I hope." He had texted me. I replied with a quick goodnight. That was when I heard Ryder's closing statement. "Just take care, and Spike your hair." I closed my computer down and texted Zack back, "Nice show, see you at ten AM tomorrow at the usual place. Goodnight ." I covered up with my personal Zack Ryder fleece blanket, smiled, remembering the night I had. Sooner or later I would have to bring Becky into my secret world... but for now, it's my world. With those last few thoughts floating through my head, I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep full of Zack Ryder, me, CM Punk, and my sister.

** Ryder's POV**

As I drove back to the hotel in my camaro, I thought about Heather, that girl was a trip. I've only known her for three weeks, but it felt like I've known her for like ever! I knew she was dating Punk, which really sucked. I really liked her... a LOT! Then the thought crossed my head, why would she kiss me if she was dating him? I was confused we really had to talk. As I pulled into the hotel parking lot, I pulled out my phone and texted her. I looked around, making sure there were no fans. I got out of the car and walked into the hotel lobby where I was jumped by my best friend Chiappetta. "Yo man, your match was awesome tonight! You totally changed people's opinions about you." He said while I recovered. I nodded and started walking near the elevators. "Bro, what's on your mind?" He asked, while pressing the up button for me. I smiled and said, "Just a girl." Chiappetta laughed, "That same girl you've been talking about these past weeks?" I nodded stepping onto the elevator. Chiappetta smiled and said, "I know just what to do too." I raised an eyebrow, and he continued, " Do an episode of Z! True Long Island Story!" We got off on our floor and went to my room to set up for the show. "You sure this will work?" I asked a little nervous. He nodded and said, "Well it should. Just give a hint on who it is. Maybe she'll get the clue?" I nodded, this episode was going to be about Heather. By the time it came to talk about what was going on in "Zack Ryder's Life", I brought up Heather, and then chickened out at the last second. What if Punk saw it. It wouldn't be a smart idea to get on his bad side. He was a great wrestler. Followed his slogan, "Best in the world." So I finished it up and took a shower. Heather was constantly on my mind, no matter what I did. If I could, I would have her stand ringside, so I could see her cheer me on. She couldn't thought, because she was hiding us superstars, from her sister. Then an idea came into my head. I got out and saw her text back, so I told her to check out my web show. After I sent that text, I started to text her about my idea, then Punk texted. "Yo, did you and Heather talk?" I bit my lip, do I tell Punk what happened in my car? I decided not to, and replied," No, not really. Had a fan watch us." After a few minutes he replied, "Well, that gets old, but I wouldn't give it up for the world." I smiled. Punk was right, my fans were my whole world. They were the ones who gave me the money I spend almost every night. They were the reason I kept getting in the ring, even when things got tough. I gave my all every night, just for them. Heather texted me, snapping me out of my daze. "Nice show, see you at ten AM tomorrow at the usual place. Goodnight." I hit my head, guess I would have to tell her tomorrow. I put my phone on charge and told Chiappetta goodnight, laid down on the uncomfortable bed, and fell asleep, thinking of none other than Heather, and her eyes that changed colors constantly.


End file.
